You're In My Way
by Robin and Mattias
Summary: Sam and Dean are on a case which gets interrupted by someone who Sam knows intimately from his dreams... Sam/Gabriel


Word count: 2000-ish

Genre: PWP, romance, humor

Rating: mature

Note: Written by Mattias, beta'd by Robin. Teamwork, fuck yeah!

* * *

Staring out of the window of a haunted office building, watching night fall over the city of Chicago, Sam tried to shake the dream he remembers so well from last night, following a pattern of many night before it. It wasn't easy, trying to forget a dream as vivid, especially not when it kept returning, night after night. Bodies tangled, sweat dripping, groaning filling the air around them and _hands_, hands everywhere. It all had seemed so real and Sam didn't know if he wanted the dreams to end or continue.

A faint buzzing sound snapped him back to reality.

Sam wrestled with his left pocket as he felt his phone vibrate. The janitor suit he was wearing didn't really want to cooperate as his watch got tangled and stuck in some invisible thread for the fourth time before he got the phone out.

_Ghost sighted. 3rd floor. -Dean_

Sam sighed and headed to the elevator. As he was on the twelfth floor it was going to take some time for him to get down there.

A 'ping' echoed through the empty hallway and Sam held his breath as he fumbled with the broom his brother had insisted would help with his cover. Who was mad enough to still be working this late? The elevator doors opened and he was blinded by a bright light and smoke and… was that a church choir singing?

Out stepped the silhouette of a short man. The smoke swirled around his feet as it subsided, along with the light and the sound of singing and revealed a suited up, smug, trickster turned archangel.

Sam was not impressed.

"What are you doing here?"

Gabriel tilted his head, much like his rebel brother did almost every time Dean spoke, and gasped dramatically, seemingly offended by Sam's lack of excitement to see him.

"Well, I'm here to work obviously. Can't you see the suit?" He gestured down his body, before returning his hand to his neck, adjusting his tie, which was an abrasive blue colour that stung Sam's eyes, and also covered in yellow ducks. Sam forced himself to look away and swallowed hard. It was the same suit. The same ridiculous tie. They were always there, in the dreams.

"Looking a little warm there Sammy-boy. Need something to drink?" Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were abruptly relocated to an empty office. Sam wobbled a little where he stood, not used to being zapped from one place to another just like that. A glass was reached out to him and cat-like eyes stared into Sam's, prompting him to accept it.

Sam absentmindedly took the glass, almost spilling it's content in the process.

"You in a hurry?" Sam could have sworn that Gabriel was purring.

"I'm on a case."

"I am aware."

"Then you know Dean is waiting for me."

"The only thing he's waiting for is for the slutty secretary to take off her bra down in the handicap bathroom."

"…But the ghos—"

"Already taken care of, kiddo." Gabriel stepped closer.

"Why—"

"—Am I doing this? Well, a little birdie whispered in my ear that you desperately needed me." The angel waggled his eyebrows and Sam could feel his cheeks, nose and forehead growing warm. Great, now he was blushing like a fourteen year old on his first date. He just hoped that it didn't show. Did Gabriel know about his dreams? No, better stop thinking about them, he could probably read minds. Shit, he could probably hear this too.

"Sam. Sammy-boy. Sammich. Sammy-bear. I don't have to read your mind to know what's been going on with you. I've known all along. I was there."

"What do you mean you were _there_?" Sam backed up a few steps, eyes narrowing. Gabriel followed, still not close enough to touch him, not even looking like he is planning on touching him, but giving Sam the option to choose. He had the door behind him, still open, a way out if he needed it, and the trickster from his dreams in front of him.

"I'm the man of your dreams. I'm the one who sucked your lollipop." Gabriel almost hissed out the last part. The archangel flicked his tongue over his lips and placed two fingers on the corner of his mouth in contemplation that soon turned into a smug smirk as he watched Sam's confused expression turn into shocked realization.

Shocked, yes. Turned off? No. Sam cursed everything he had ever known but he couldn't move from the spot he was standing. He couldn't look away from those lips. He remembered all too well what they had done to him… And what he had done to them.

The door closed suddenly behind him and Gabriel snapped himself onto the desk, clothes gone, except for the ducky tie, which hung strategically placed in front of his crotch.

"What are you waiting for kiddo? As you should know, I taste pretty good." With another snap Sam's clothes were gone as well. In his case, Gabriel didn't leave any articles of clothing to cover up the state of Sam's body.

"Oh Sam, for me?" Gabriel stepped even closer and didn't even blink once as he stared at Sam's half-boner.

"Gabriel, I—"

"That's not what you call me," Gabriel cut him off, voice turning hard, pointed. No, it wasn't. Since the day they first laid down together in his dream he had called him Gabe. His Gabe. Their relationship, the one Sam had thought was a dream, with a person that he thought didn't exist for him outside of his own messed up mind, sat there.

And he craved him.

Sam twitched as Gabriel got back up from the desk, unable to look away as the tie swung to the side as he straightened and in less than two seconds he was close enough for Sam to feel the angel's breath on his skin. One step more and he would have the angels lips on him, but then he stopped. Gabriel looked up, smiling at him. A sad smile, like he thought that given the option Sam would still run from him, but a genuine smile none the less. And Sam would be damned if he didn't think there was a challenge in those eyes as well, daring him to be the one to take the final step, bring their bodies flush together.

Sam didn't take a step closer. Sam went down on his knees. The scent of Gabe was all too familiar and his body was smooth. No scars, no bruises, no… Sam watched closer as he found a darker spot on Gabe's hip. A hickey.

"I didn't have the heart to remove it after you worked so hard to put it there." Gabriel didn't look at him as he said it, he was focusing on not shuddering as Sam placed his hands on him, caressed his waist and gripped his hips. Gabe's cock twitched as a huff escaped Sam's mouth and to caress the angel's sensitive skin. Sam's reached out his tongue and tasted his still soft dick. It was bitter but sweeter than you'd have thought, just like in his dreams.

"Sam, you don't have to." Gabe's voice was shaking a little.

Sam responded by taking the head of his cock into his mouth. The trickster hardened from flaccid state in a rapid speed and a deep moan escaped Gabe. Sam took him deeper as he fought to keep up with the growing length and that earned him another moan. He sounded just like in his dreams. His Gabe. His angel.

"Fuck, Sam." Gabriel pulled Sam up by his hair and gave him a deep kiss, frenching him like his eternal life depended on it. Sam returned the passion and guided them towards the desk.

"Shit, lube, Gabe, gotta prepare you," Sam moaned between kisses and Gabriel shook his head and snapped his fingers. A little plastic container of lube appeared and Gabriel ripped it open with his teeth.

"No preparation. Already ready. Fixed that before I wooed you." Sam snorted. 'Wooed him', huh? He could feel slick fingers on his shaft and he automatically jerked towards them, wanting more, wanting Gabe, then the fingers disappeared. Sam whined (but he will deny that later, because a Winchester didn't whine) at the loss of stimulation, but his whine was soon remade into a gasp as a strong hand grabbed his cock and tugged at it, pulling him closer as the angel used his other hand to maneuver himself onto the desk.

Gabriel raised his legs, placing his heels on Sam's ass, guiding him forward, and he could hear Gabriel pant and moan as he as entering him. It felt like in his dreams only, this was not a dream, this was reality. This was happening. Everything Gabe was doing he was actually doing to his body, not just his mind.

Sam placed his hands on the small of Gabriel's back. The smaller man seemed to appreciate this as he bit down on Sam's shoulder before groaning as Sam's length came to a stop fully inside him.

Gabe was the first to move, only seconds after he was filled, but it was awkward and he could only manage small thrusts from the position he was in.

"Sam, shit, fuck, please, now, move." And Sam did, pulling out almost completely before pushing back in, hard and fast. He knew Gabe could take it, he'd seen him do it already, in his dreams. Now, given the chance to do this without the hazy feeling which always distinguished fantasy from reality, he intended to really take what he was offered, without regards for the consequences. He set a pace with his hips, ramming into him over and over. He could feel Gabe's leaking cock making their stomachs slick as they moved together, probably ruining that stupid tie for good. As Sam felt Gabriel's hand move towards his throbbing cock he pushed it away, replacing it with his own. He wanted to be the one to make him come. As he started he could hear Gabriel become louder and his ass tightened around him, making it hard for Sam to stay focused.

Gabriel was panting, moaning, grunting and letting out a never-ending stream of filth from his mouth, urging Sam on, challenging him, sentences becoming shorter and less structured until he was practically just screaming Sam's name and how he wanted him to fuck him harder. Gabriel came, with a bang. And not just figuratively. The windows in the office shattered as Gabriel moaned Sam's name loud enough for the heavens to hear.

A few thrusts more and Sam followed, not with as much theatrics but it was good enough for him.

Afterwards they just stayed there, Sam pressing Gabriel against the desk, Gabe's legs wound tightly around Sam's waist, sweaty and satisfied. Gabriel leaned back a bit to suggest Sam come sit in his lap to "rest up", but that would just be awkward in every way imaginable, so that an almost satisfied Gabriel - and really, who would have known that a grown man could look so cute when outing? - and a very satisfied Sam.

Gabriel's pout gave way for a lazy smirk as Sam asked if they could perhaps, um, do this again sometime?

"Sure kiddo. I'll put my number in your cell. So call me maybe?"


End file.
